Zwischen den Stuehlen
by Niemand
Summary: Die bekannten Figuren gehören alle JKR, der Rest mir. Ansonsten geht es einfach um ein Mädchen, das der sprechende Hut nicht einteilen kann und das deshalb einige Probleme kriegt blabla aber lest einfach selbst :)


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören JKR, die drei andern Nieten mir.  
  
Nun stand sie also hier, in diesem seltsamen Umhang der ihr noch ein wenig zu groß war umgeben von gut hundert ebenso nervösen Gleichaltrigen und wurde von etwa tausend Augenpaaren neugierig beäugt. Ja, sie wusste was kommen würde. Sie hatte es eben erst gesehen, man würde ihr einen Hut aufsetzen und der würde dann verkünden ihn welches Haus sie käme. Es gab vier, vier Häuser mit merkwürdigen Namen die sie sich nicht merken konnte, genauso wenig wie sie das Lied verstanden hatte das dieser Hut gesungen hatte. Sie hatte auch mitbekommen das sie alphabetisch nach Nachnamen sortiert aufgerufen wurde. Innerlich verfluchte sie ihren Nachnamen. Zyriakus... dachte sie, und ihr Mund wurde trocken Ich werde die Letzte sein die eingeteilt wird. Ich werde als Letzte hier vorne stehen, allein. Sie spürte wie der Reiz einfach loszuweinen immer stärker wurde. Ärgerlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, als könne sie damit ihr Selbstmitleid abschütteln, richtete sich auf und ließ ihren Blick über die fünf Tische schweifen, die in diesem Raum – man nannte ihn "Große Halle"– standen. Jetzt bekam sie auch mit, wie zwei der Häuser hießen, denn sie wurden mit jeweils einem neuen Schüler beglückt. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw... Seltsame Namen dachte sie sich und fragte sich woher sie wohl stammten. Sie lächelte. Ihr eigener Name hatte keine besonders schöne Bedeutung. Frei übersetzt hieß er in etwa "Die Fremde Pilgerin"und schon sehr oft hatte sie sich gefragt warum ihre Eltern ausgerechnet diesen Namen für ihr zweites Kind ausgewählt hatten. Ihre beiden Brüder, Phillip und Jakob, hatten beide ganz normale Namen, aber ihr war der Name Peregrina gegeben worden. –Gryffindor!- -Slytherin!- Wie von fern drangen diese Worte zu ihr durch, und sie glaubte sich zu erinnern sie schon einmal gehört zu haben. Sie nahm an, dass das die Namen der anderen beiden Häuser waren, aber sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, denn sie sah etwas, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit für längere Zeit beanspruchen würde. Oder eher jemanden. Er saß an einem Tisch, von dem sie vermutete das es der Lehrertisch war. Er schien groß zu sein, hatte ein blasses Gesicht aus dem eine große Hakennase unschön herausstach, strähnige, fettige, schwarze Haare und Augen, die sie vor Schreck erstarren ließen. Es waren eiskalte schwarze Augen, und sie starrten jeden, der nicht nach Slytherin kam missbilligend an. Vielleicht war er früher selbst in Slytherin. schoss es Peregrina durch den Kopf. Doch plötzlich veränderten sich seine Augen, und aus leichter Verachtung wurde fast schon Hass. Verwundert riss Peregrina ihren Kopf herum und versuchte seinem Blick zu folgen, was ihr nicht wirklich gelang. Sie konnte nur erkennen das er den hinteren Teil des Gryffindortisches fixierte. Dort saßen nur vier rothaarige Jungen und etwa fünf weitere Kinder, die sich allerdings nicht so extrem von der Masse abhoben. Peregrina drehte ihren Kopf wieder dem hakennasigen Lehrer zu, der sich aber wieder beruhigte, als die nächsten drei Slytherins wurden. Der Kreis der Schüler um Peregrina lichtete sich zusehends, und schliesslich stand sie allein im Raum und bekam weder mit wie das Mädchen vor ihr hieß, noch in welches Haus sie kam. Als Peregrina schliesslich von der ganz in grün gekleideten Lehrerin mit „Zyriakus, Peregrina."aufrief, hörte sie es kaum, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf ihre wackligen Knie zu verbergen, als sie zu dem Stuhl ging, auf dem der Hut lag. Mit zitternden Fingern hob sie den Hut an seiner breiten Krempe hoch und setzte ihn sich auf den Kopf.  
  
Hmmm... In welches Haus gehörst du denn... mal überlegen... Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw nicht. Aber was ist mit Slytherin und Gryffindor? Das erste Mal in meiner Jahrhundertelangen Geschichte... Kind, du bist ein Phänomen! Ich weis es nicht... Slytherin – Gryffindor. Salazar und Godric. Einstmals beste Freunde, später zerstritten bis aufs Blut. Wohin willst du denn eigentlich?  
  
Peregrina war zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen, ihr schossen nur wilde, ungeordnete Gedanken durch den Kopf. Dennoch schien der Hut sie zu verstehen und sagte  
  
Du weist es nicht, weil du Muggelgeboren bist? Du weist es nicht, weil du die beiden Häuser nicht kennst? Du bist überrascht von der Frage? Ja, das verstehe ich... Aber trotzdem kann ich dir nicht helfen. Was können wir nur tun?  
  
Langsam fragte Peregrina sich, was das ganze überhaupt sollte. Dieser komische Hut war dazu da, um sie einzuteilen, sein ganzes "Leben"hatte er nichts anderes getan, und jetzt auf einmal sollte es Probleme geben?!  
  
I-Ich weis es nicht. Vielleicht habe ich auch einfach – einfach kein magisches Blut in den Adern?  
  
Diese Sätze hatte sie nur gedacht, und wirklich, ihr Plan ging auf. Der Hut konnte wirklich Gedanken lesen.  
  
So ein Schwachsinn! Du hast natürlich magisches Blut! Aber du musst dich entscheiden! Slytherin? Oder Gryffindor?  
  
Ich muss gar nichts! Du kannst mir nichts befehlen!  
  
Peregrina war jetzt ernsthaft sauer. Zuerst machte er fast einen auf Arbeitsverweigerung, und jetzt das! Doch obwohl es eigentlich unmöglich war, kam es ihr so vor, als würde der Hut lächeln.  
  
Ja, stimmt. Du hast Recht, normalerweise ist es meine Aufgabe, die Schüler in das richtige Haus zu stecken. Aber ich bin am Ende meiner Weisheit... Was soll ich tun?  
  
Und wenn ich einfach eine Woche nach Slytherin, und eine Woche nach Gryffindor gehe?  
  
Ist unmöglich. Die Gemeinschaftsräume sind mit Passwörtern gesichert, und man kann dir ja schlecht beide verraten.  
  
Und wenn ich in kein Haus gehe?  
  
Ist auch unmöglich. Du musst ja schliesslich in den Unterricht, und um zu bestimmen wo du hingehst, müsstest du in einem Haus sein.  
  
Und wenn ich eine Woche lang in den Unterricht von Gryffindor und eine Woche lang in den Unterricht von Slytherin gehe? Und ich ansonsten irgendwo anders schlafe?  
  
Ist... OK! Aber ich muss das erst Dumbledore erklären.  
  
Und mit diesen Worten rief er Dumbledore, dem er flüsternd die Situation erklärte. Peregrina, die unter dem Hut noch immer nichts sehen konnte wurde langsam nervös, und als Dumbledore ihr den Hut abnahm, atmete sie erleichtert auf, wurde aber gleich wieder unruhig, als sie Dumbledores besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Komm doch bitte mit."sagte er und steuerte auf eine Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch zu. Sie stolperte hinterher und er öffnete die Tür und ließ sie zuerst durchgehen. Danach trat er ebenfalls ein und zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu. Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte und wie aus dem Nichts erschienen zwei große, bequeme Polstersessel. Er setzte sich auf den linken und bedeutete Peregrina sich auf den anderen zu setzen.  
  
„Soooo... Der sprechende Hut hat gesagt, das er dich nicht einteilen kann." „Ja, er hat gesagt entweder Gryffindor oder Slytherin, aber –"Peregrina brach ab und sah verzweifelt zu Dumbledore auf. „Aber du kannst dich nicht entscheiden. Das ist verständlich. Und ja,"er lächelte ihr ermutigendend zu „ich bin mit deinem Vorschlag einverstanden. ABER – ja ein aber"fügte er hinzu als er ihren entäuscht-ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah „wo wirst du schlafen?" „Draussen? In einem leeren Klassenzimmer? Auf dem Flur? Ehrlichgesagt – es ist mir egal. Ich möchte bloß – hier bleiben..." Dumbledore lächelte weiter und sagte „Na ja, in Hogwarts gibt es viele Geheimgänge und natürlich auch Zimmer. Ich werde dir eines davon geben. Ich würde mal sagen im vierten Stockwerk gibt es ein Nettes. Ich werde es dir gleich am besten gleich zeigen."Dumbledore stand auf und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen ein Bücherregal. Vor den immer größer werdenden Augen von Peregrina verschob sich das Regal zur Seite und gab einen Geheimgang preis. Peregrina ging voraus, während Dumbledore hinter ihnen die Geheimtür schloss. Obwohl es unmöglich schien, denn es waren keine Kerzen oder Glühbirnen vorhanden, war der Gang hell erleuchtet. Peregrina versuchte die Lichtquelle zu finden, doch sie entdeckte nichts. Falls Dumbledore gemerkt haben sollte, dass sie nach einer Erklärung für dieses Licht suchte, sagte er nichts, und Peregrina fragte auch nicht danach.  
  
Als sie das Ende des Ganges erreichten, trat Dumbledore einen Schritt vor und berührte die scheinbar solide Wand die sogleich zur Seite wegglitt und den Blick auf einen langen Gang freigab. Peregrina stürzte zwei, drei Schritte nach vorne und blieb mit offenem Mund stehen. Überall wuselten Leute herum. Das wäre ja an sich nichts ungewöhnliches, aber diese Leute waren entweder gemalt oder – tot. Die Leute auf den Bildern bewegten sich, und es schien ihr so, das sie sich auch gegenseitig besuchen würden, den teilweise trafen schon sehr gegensätzliche Stilrichtungen aufeinander. Dann gab es da noch die blassblaugrauen durchsichtigen Gestalten die in altmodische Gewänder gehüllt waren und bei denen selbst für den Muggelhaftesten Muggel keine Zweifel daran bestanden das es sich um Geister handelte. Langsam ging Peregrina weiter, zwar wusste sie nicht wohin, aber sie wollte sehen. Sehen, was ihre Augen bislang noch nicht für möglich gehalten hatten, sehen, was sie sich selbst in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht erhofft hatte, sie wollte jeden noch so winzigen Teil der Zaubererwelt sehen, erkunden und verstehen. Dieses Gefühl war so überwältigend, das sie fast in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre, doch im letzten Moment beherrschte sie sich und drehte sich zu Dumbledore um und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Das hatte sie vorher noch nie getan, und deshalb wunderte sie sich auch ein wenig, schien es sich doch seit ihrer letzten Begegnung verändert zu haben. Die langen, weißen Haare fielen immer noch genauso an ihm herab wie sein nicht minder langer und ebensoweißer Bart „Ähm, 'tschuldigung, wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber na ja, ich hab so was eben noch nie gesehen."meinte Peregrina ein wenig verlegen. „Ich weis."sagte Dumbledore schlicht und fügte hinzu „Ehrlichgesagt habe ich auch nichts anderes erwartet. Jemand der die Schönheit von Hogwarts nicht sieht würde mich viel mehr erstaunen." Peregrina grinste und wartete bis Dumbledore sie eingeholt hatte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu einer der vielen Türen in diesem Gang. Mit einem leisen Zauberspruch, der irgendwie nach „Aluformular."klang öffnete Dumbledore die Tür. Peregrina stockte der Atem, denn ,obwohl sie nichts edles erwartet hatte, sah sie die reinste Müllhalde. Die Tische und Stühle waren kreuz und quer im Raum verteilt und größtenteils zerbrochen, der Staub lag zentimeterdick über allem und überall war Kerzenwachs. Zerrissene, durch irgendwelche Flüssigkeiten unleserlich Seiten von Büchern, alte Federkiele und Tintenfässer, wirklich alles war so im Raum verteilt, das man meinen könnte ein Riese hätte dieses Zimmer gepackt und ein paar mal wild durch die Gegend geschüttelt.  
  
Dumbledore schien selbst ein wenig überrascht vom Zustand des Zimmers, schüttelte kurz sein weißhaariges Haupt, sprach eine kurze Formel und – brachte das Zimmer in perfekte Ordnung. Peregrina gewöhnte sich nun langsam an die Wunder dieser für sie neuen Welt, und nahm Dumbledores Zauber nun eher gelassen hin. Sie ging nun vollends durch die Tür und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Es befanden sich ein Bett, ein großer, alter Schrank und ein Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen im ihm. Peregrina sah sich noch einmal genau um, und ging dann zu dem Schrank und öffnete eine der großen, aus Ebenholz gefertigten Türen, um zu sehen, was sich in ihm befand. Ein kurzer Blick reichte aus, um sie vor Freude aufspringen ließ. In dem Schrank befanden sich fast ausschließlich Bücher, nur ein kleiner Teil war leer, und Peregrina vermutete richtig, das der wohl für ihre Kleidung war. Doch das interessierte sie jetzt kein bisschen! Sie nahm eines der Bücher heraus, es war alt, sie vermutete älter als sie selbst, und öffnete es. Das Buch handelte von der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens und war voll von seltsamen Namen für noch seltsamere Zutaten, von denen sie größtenteils noch nie gehört hatte. „Ächem..."Peregrina zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, dass Dumbledore hinter ihr stand hatte sie total vergessen. Schnell legte sie das Buch zurück murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung und sah etwas verlegen auf den Boden. Dumbledore schien diese kleine Unhöflichkeit nichts auszumachen, denn er lächelte unermüdlich weiter.  
  
„Du hast später sicher noch genug Zeit um zu lernen. Aber ich glaube das Bankett ist noch nicht vorbei. Wir sollten in die große Halle zurückgehen, nicht?"  
  
Peregrina grinste, und folgte Dumbledore, der schon vorgegangen war. Diesmal nahmen sie allerdings nicht den Geheimgang, sondern ein paar Treppen, die aber komischerweise nicht nur nach unten führten.  
  
„Öhm, die große Halle war doch im Erdgeschoss, oder? Warum gehen wir dann nach oben?"  
  
„Hier ist nicht alles so, wie es scheint."sagte Dumbledore knapp, und Peregrina wusste nicht so recht was sie davon halten sollte. Deshalb gingen sie die letzten Minuten auch schweigend nebeneinander her.  
  
Als Dumbledore schliesslich die wuchtige Tür öffnete, waren Peregrinas Mitschüler bereits beim Nachtisch.  
  
„Setz dich einfach irgendwo hin."sagte Dumbledore, doch als Peregrina ihn fragend ansah fügte er hinzu „Der Tisch ist der von Slytherin, der hier ist der von Gryffindor. Such dir einen aus. Du kannst den Platz ja jederzeit wechseln."Peregrina nickte nur, und steuerte dann zielstrebig zum Tisch der Gryffindors zu. Während sie die knapp zwanzig Meter zurücklegte, verließ sie bei jedem Schritt mehr von ihrer Selbstsicherheit. Als sie schliesslich vor den vier rothaarigen Jungen stand, die ihr vorher schon aufgefallen waren, zitterten ihr sogar ein wenig die Knie.  
  
„Öhm, ist hier, ist hier noch frei?"fragte sie leicht nervös. „Hab ich's nicht gesagt?! Na, Fred, was hab ich gesagt? Ist DOCH eine Gryffindor! Und –"er drehte sich wieder zu ihr hin „natürlich ist hier noch frei. Setz dich einfach."  
  
Peregrina rutschte das Herz in die Hose und ihre Gedanken drehten sich wie verrückt im Kreis. Sie denken ich wäre eine Gryffindor. Aber das bin ich nicht. Ich bin ein – ein Nichts. Jemand der hier nicht hergehört... Jemand der nirgends hingehört... Eine Stimme riss sie plötzlich wieder aus ihren Selbstzweifeln und sie schreckte auf. „Was hast du eigentlich vorhin bei Dumbledore gemacht?"fragte ein Junge der ihr vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Als sie ihn genauer betrachtete, bemerkte sie, das er unter seinen verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren eine schmale Narbe auf der Stirn hatte, die wie ein Blitz geformt war.  
  
Vorbei.  
  
Ganz klar formte sich dieser vernichtende Gedanke in ihrem Kopf. Sie starrte lange auf die haselnussbraune Tischplatte, nur um nichts sagen zu müssen. Doch dann musste sie doch sprechen. „Der sprechende Hut konnte mich nicht einteilen. Er wusste nicht ob ich nach Gryffindor oder nach Slytherin gehöre. Der sprechende Hut und ich kamen auf die Idee, dass ich praktisch in kein Haus komme, sondern mir immer aussuchen kann, mit wem ich in den Unterricht gehe. Wir haben Dumbledore gefragt, ob das in Ordnung geht, und er hat's erlaubt. Er hat mir auch ein eigenes Zimmer, oben im vierten Stock gegeben."  
  
„Und warum hast du dich zu uns gesetzt?"  
  
Der Junge mit der Narbe fragte das ohne die geringste Regung in der Stimme, er wollte Peregrina wohl beruhigen, doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Da sie nicht wusste, ob ihn ihre Antwort verärgert hatte, wusste sie auch nicht was sie jetzt antworten sollte.  
  
„W-Weil ihr mir schon bei der Einteilung aufgefallen seid. Und na ja, ich dachte halt, dass hier noch ein Platz frei ist und ich mich ja zu euch setzen könnte."  
  
Je länger sie sprach, desto leiser wurde sie, und gegen Ende konnte man sie kaum noch verstehen, doch der Junge fragte ruhig weiter  
  
„Und warum hast du dich nicht zu den Slytherins gesetzt?"  
  
Peregrina verzog das Gesicht und meinte leicht verstimmt  
  
„Der einzige Platz, der da noch frei wäre, ist der neben diesem schmierigen Blondi da drüben. Und neben den setz ich mich nicht."  
  
Das, was jetzt passierte hatte Peregrina nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Der Junge mit der Narbe lachte wie verrückt los und drei der vier rothaarigen Jungs pressten sich die Hand auf den Mund um nicht ebenso auffällig loszuprusten. Der Vierte im Bunde machte ein leicht säuerliches Gesicht und meinte „Ich bitte dich. Rede nicht so abfällig über deine Mitschüler." „Klappe Percy."sagte einer der beiden Zwillinge verächtlich und tat so als würde er auf Percys Teller spucken. „Bei diesem stinkigen Malfoy geht das mehr als in Ordnung!" Aha. Percy heißt er also... dachte Peregrina und versuchte sich den neuen Namen so gut es ging einzuprägen.  
  
„Ähm."die schüchterne Stimme eines kleinen Mädchen drang an Peregrinas Ohr. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
  
Sind die alle miteinander verwandt?! Schon die Fünfte rothaarige hier... „Ich heiße Peregrina. Peregrina Zyriakus."Peregrina wartete, aber – vergeblich. Sie lachten nicht. Weder über ihren Vornamen und erst recht nicht über ihren Nachnamen. „Cool Alter!"sagte der Kleinste der rothaarigen Jungen. „Ronnylein, halte die bütte surück!"säuselte einer der beiden Zwillinge. „George!"fauchte Percy wütend und wandte sich dann an Peregrina „Peregrina – die fremde Pilgerin. Ein schöner Name wenn ich das mal so sagen darf." „Ja, wirklich krasser Name für einen Muggel. Du hast bestimmt einen Spitznamen, oder?"sagte George „Ähm, eigentlich nicht. Die Leute waren immer so beeindruckt von meinem Namen das sie ihn immer ganz sagen wollten. Und das am besten noch falsch 'Perigrena' oder 'Paragireni'... Aber wie kommst du eigentlich drauf?" „Naja, ich dachte halt wir könnten dich Per oder Pere oder Perry oder so nennen. Peregrina ist eben so ein langer Name. Aber wenn du lieber beim vollen Namen genannt werden willst geht das natürlich auch klar." „Per ist in Ordnung."sagte Peregri – äh Verzeihung – Per und lächelte. „Ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen. Als Schülersprecher kann ich es nicht verantworten das die Kleinen"Percy blickte Per an und lächelte. Als er aufstand verdrehte sie kurz die Augen hinter seinem Rücken. George und sein Zwillingsbruder kicherten und Percy starrte sie wütend an.  
  
„GRYFFINDORS FOLGT MIR!"  
  
hallte Percys laute Stimme durch den Saal. Gleichzeitig hatten sich auch die Schulsprecher der anderen Häuser erhoben und riefen nach ihren Schülern. Auch Peregrina erhob sich, auch wenn sie nicht so recht wusste wem sie nun folgen sollte, da sie ja zu keinem der vier Häuser gehörte. Also entschloss sie sich dazu, einfach zu ihrem Zimmer zu gehen und den Anderen nur soweit zu folgen wie es ihr möglich war, ohne vom Weg abzukommen. Schnell merkte sie, das sich die Wege der verschieden Gruppen rasch trennten. Die Slytherins gingen in die Kerker, die Hufflepuffs verschwanden irgendwo in der Eingangshalle und wo die Ravenclaws hinliefen, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht erkennen. Die Gryffindorneulinge aber liefen – unter fachmännischer Anleitung von Percy – die Treppe in der großen Halle nach oben. Schnell folgte sie ihnen und erreichte auch bald den letzten der Gruppe, einen kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Er lief Gedankenverloren durch die Gänge und achtete nicht auf Percys Worte, was Peregrina vermuten ließ das er wohl entweder ein Riesenträumer oder aber bereits im zweiten Jahr sein musste. Plötzlich drehte der Junge seinen Kopf zu ihr, und mit leichtem Erstaunen musste sie feststellen das seine Augen mindestens so schwarz wie seine Haare waren.  
  
„Hallo. Du bist neu hier, oder? Hm, ich auch, aber meine große Schwester ist schon seit zwei Jahren hier, deshalb kenne ich mich ein wenig aus. Wie heißt du denn?"  
  
Peregrina war etwas verdutzt und antwortete etwas verwirrt „Mein Name ist Peregrina. Kannst mich aber gerne Per nennen. Und wie heißt du?"  
  
„Oh Wow. Bin hier also nicht der einzige mit einem merkwürdigen Namen. Ich heiße Yorik Ataxia, aber alle nennen mich Yo. Cool das wir hier im selben Haus sind!"  
  
„Sind wir nicht."Das hatte sie nur geflüstert, aber es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Zwei Sekunden später fragte sie sich, warum sie das überhaupt gesagt hatte. Wäre die Welt nicht soviel einfacher, wenn sie diese Merkwürdigkeit nicht einfach verschweigen würde? Sicher, es wäre schwierig sich immer neue Ausreden einfallen zu lassen, aber es wäre doch immerhin möglich... In Gedanken schüttelte Peregrina den Kopf. War es das wert? Sollte sie wirklich für Leute lügen, denen sie nicht einmal genug bedeutete, um sie so zu akzeptieren wie sie war? Auf all diese Fragen folgte ein entschiedenes nein, und so sah sie mit Erschrecken aber auch ein wenig Berechnung wie Yo zusammenzuckte und sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Ablehnung anstarrte. „Wieso bist du dann hier?"fragte er gefährlich leise „Weil der sprechende Hut mich nicht einteilen konnte. Entweder Gryffindor oder aber Slytherin, er wusste es nicht."„Du LÜGST!" zischte Yo, nun voller Hass. „Das ist unmöglich! Der Hut weis immer in welches Haus man gehört!"  
  
„Scheinbar nicht, du Gehirnamputierter Volltrottel!"  
  
Per drehte sich um und sah direkt in die verärgerten Gesichter von Fred und George. Sie lächelte ihnen dankbar zu und sah dann wieder Yo an.  
  
„Glaubst du mir jetzt? Ich versichere dir, nichts wäre mir lieber als in eines der beiden Häuser eingeteilt worden zu sein, aber das war ja leider nicht möglich."  
  
Yo wurde knallrot und starrte auf seine Füße. „Ich – äh – also – äh."Mehr sagte er nicht, denn wie vom Blitz getroffen rannte er los und versteckte sich in den Schlafsaalsuchenden Gryffindors.  
  
„Sackgesicht!"fluchte Fred. „Den knöpfen wir uns im Gemeinschafts- raum vor!"fügte George hinzu. Per verzog das Gesicht und meinte „Lasst ihn doch in Ruhe. War doch nicht so schlimm..." „NICHT SO SCHLIMM?! Dieser Typ hat sich bei dir eingeschleimt als er dachte du wärst auch in Gryffindor, aber als er erfahren hat, dass es ihm nichts bringt wenn er sich gut mit dir stellt ist er ausgerastet!"Fred hatte die ersten Worte gebrüllt, danach hatte er in einem gefährlich leisem Flüsterton weitergesprochen.  
  
„Nein."Peregrina lies sich von Freds Wutausbruch nicht beeindrucken und sprach ruhig weiter „Er ist fast schon in Panik geraten, als er hörte das der Hut mich nicht einteilen konnte. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend Angst, nichts weiter."  
  
Fred schien wenig überzeugt und sah Peregrina zweifelnd an. „Na gut. Wenn du meinst..."mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging weiter in Richtung Schlafsaal.  
  
Peregrina aber öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal und versuchte im fahlen Vollmondlicht noch etwas zu lesen. Es war dasselbe Buch über das Mischen von Zaubertränken, das sie schon vor kurzem angesehen hatte. Gleich das erste Kapitel handelte vom Mischen eines Bewusstseins- verändernden Trankes. Er war leicht zu mischen, und hatte die gleiche Wirkung wie LSD, was Peregrina zu dem Schluss brachte, dass sich diese neue Welt sich doch nicht so von der Altbekannten unterschied. Sie versuchte sich das Rezept zu merken, was ihr aber nicht so leicht gelang, da sie von einigen Zutaten nicht einmal gewusst hatte, das es sie gab. Als der Mond sich nach einer halben Stunde hinter den Wolken verzog, und Peregrina beim besten Willen nichts mehr erkennen konnte, legte sie das Buch unter ihr Bett und schlief ein. 


End file.
